Childhood Innocents
by Daisyangel
Summary: Back after a long time! Calleigh Learns something as a result of a child's brutal honesty. Please review. Now complete! Let me know if you want more with Horatio, Calleigh and Madison.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Childhood Innocents

Author: Daish

Rating: K.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone associated with CSI.

Pairing: HC

Summary: Calleigh learns something as a result of a child's brutal honesty.

A/n Ok guys a couple of notes. Speed was shot but the Bullet didn't kill him. However, he was lab-bound for the foreseeable future and so Ryan was still brought in. Ray is not alive but Yelina does know that Madison is Ray's and she still allows Ray Jr. to help her when she is diagnosed with the Leukemia.

Horatio smiled as he saw Calleigh walking towards him with a beautiful megawatt smile on her face. "Hey Handsome you want to go out for drinks tonight with Alexx, Eric, Ryan and Speed?"

"Sure I would love to, meet you at the club around 6:00 sound good?"

"Sure see you then." Calleigh said as she turned and headed down the hall. Horatio was just signing a report from Calleigh when his phone rang.

"Horatio Caine."

"Hey Horatio this is Susie I hate to bother you but I have a problem."

"What is it?" Horatio asked with a bit of worry.

"It's Madison she's sick and I can't stay home with her. The school called me and I wouldn't ordinarily ask but Yelina said that Ray has a soccer game and I have a business dinner I have to go to. I can pick her up and stay with her until around 5:30 will that work for you?"

"It is no problem. I will be at your house around 5:30. It isn't a relapse from the Leukemia is it?"

"No she is still in remission. Thanks I really appreciate it Horatio."

"Don't worry about it your family Susie. I am glad that she has been cancer free for two years. You wouldn't know that she had cancer when she was five by looking at her."

"Your right about that," Susie said softly.

"I have to go but I will see you tonight," Horatio replied as he hung up the phone. Horatio then went looking for Calleigh. He was unable to find her so he went back to his office.

Calleigh was just walking down the hall when Eric caught sight of her.

"Hey Calleigh Horatio was looking for you."

"Thanks Eric see you tonight," Calleigh said as she turned and headed towards Horatio's office. "Hey you wanted to see me Horatio," Calleigh said as she walked into his office.

"Yes I'm sorry but I won't be able to come for drinks with you guys tonight. Susie called me and Madison is sick. She would have asked Yelina to baby-sit but Ray Jr. has a soccer game, and she has a business dinner that she has to go to."

"Don't worry about it. It isn't the leukemia again is it?" Horatio shook his head as he gave Calleigh a small smile.

"Thanks a lot and I hope you guys have fun. I will come with you next," Horatio said returning her smile with one of his own. Calleigh just smiled as she turned and walked out of his office. Around 5:00 Horatio gathered up his suit jacket, locked up his office and headed for Susie's house to take care of his sick niece.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/n Sorry for the long delay, but I had a case of writers block, and the plot bunnies are fighting about who gets written first. (Ouch, stop biting, that hurts!) Anyway please enjoy this chapter, and please give feedback.

Horatio walked up to Susie's door precisely at 5:30.

"Thanks for doing this Horatio. I hate to leave her when she's sick, but I don't have a choice."

"Don't worry about it. Where is she and how is she doing?"

"She's in her room watching cartoons. She has a sore throat and is running a fever. Her medicine is in the kitchen, and I tried to get her to eat some soup but no luck," Susie said, with a concerned look on her face.

"Susie, go we will be fine I promise," Horatio said as he gave her a quick hug then pushed her towards the door.

"Ok, Madison, I'm leaving Uncle Horatio is here now," Susie called as she opened the door and walked out.

"Ok bye, Mommy," Madison called back in a small voice. Horatio smiled as he closed the door and walked towards his niece's room to see what he could do to make her feel better.

"So why did H say he couldn't come and hang out?" Speed asked.

"Because Maddy is sick, and he said he would take care of her because Yelina has Ray's soccer game and Susie has a business dinner," Calleigh explained. The boys, her and Alexx had gone out to a small bar to unwind after work.

"That poor little girl, she's been through so much," Alexx said softly. Eric nodded as he took a sip of his drink. Finally after a bit of hanging out Calleigh made a decision.

"Hey guys, as much fun as this is I'm going to head out. I'm going to see if Horatio needs any help."

"You softy, you just want to hang out with him outside of work," Eric said as he poked her in the ribs. Calleigh just blushed and hit Eric on the arm as she grabbed her purse and headed out of the bar. Once she was out of the bar she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Yelina's cell phone.

"Hello, Yelina speaking."

"Hey Yelina, it's me Calleigh."

"Hi what can I do for you? If you're looking for Horatio he's taking care of Madison because she is sick."

"Yeah I know that's why I'm calling. I need directions to Susie's house. I thought I would check on things and see if he needed my help."

"Ok sure thing you ready to write them down?"

"Yeah go ahead." After she had gotten the directions Calleigh thanked Yelina and hung up. She decided to run by the store first before going to Susie's. Finally with her purchases she got on to the high way and began the trip to Susie's.

Horatio quietly opened the door to Madison's room and could see her lying on her bed. Her face was red and she looked like she really didn't feel good.

"Hey Uncle Horatio."

"Hey how are you feeling, sweetheart?"

"I feel yucky, my throat is really sore and I am really hot."

"Yeah I know it's because you're running a fever. Do you think you could eat some Chicken Noodle soup?"

"Maybe, I don't know."

"Will you try for me?"

"Ok, I guess so," Madison said as she shifted in an attempt to get more comfortable. Horatio noticed that some hair had fallen into her eyes and she brushed it back. It was then that he noticed just how hot she felt.

"I'm going to take your temperature and then I will fix you that soup." Madison just nodded and Horatio got up and walked to the bathroom to retrieve the thermometer. "Open up Madison, and put this under your tongue."

"IwishIcouldhavegonetorayssoccergame," Madison attempted to say with the thermometer in her mouth.

"Shh, don't talk," Horatio gently admonished. Finally the thermometer beeped and Horatio gently took it out of Madison's mouth and looked at the digital display.

"What is it Uncle Horatio?"

"It's 100.7. When was the last time your mom gave you some Tylenol?

"Um I don't know when she got me home around 2:30 or so," Madison replied.

"Well I think it has been long enough for another dose. I'll be right back with your medicine and the soup," Horatio said as he gave her a kiss on the forehead and headed into the kitchen to make the soup and get the medicine.

Horatio had just gotten Madison settled back in bed and had cleared up the dishes when the door bell rang.

"Hold on a minute Madison then I will read that story to you, ok?" Horatio said, as he went to answer the door. Calleigh smiled at the sight of Horatio standing at the door with a slightly perplexed look on his face.

"Hey Horatio is it all right if I come in?"

"Um yeah sure, but what are you doing here, Calleigh?"

"I thought I would come by and see how things are going. I called Yelina and got directions."

"Thanks things are fine. What have you got their," Horatio asked, indicating the bag.

"Oh just something's for Madison. I bought her some ice-cream, some tissues, cough drops, and a teddy bear."

"Aww that's sweet of you, but you really didn't have to do all of this. Weren't you going to hang out with the guys and Alexx?"

"I did for a while, but I wanted to help you out. So where is she?"

"She's in her room waiting for me to read her a story. Would you like to read her a story while I put away these groceries?"

"Sure I would love to," Calleigh replied, as she turned and headed down the hall. Calleigh gently knocked on the door to Madison's room.

"Come in," Madison called out softly.

"Hey Madison, I thought I would come and see how you are doing."

"Hi Ms. Calleigh, I'm feeling yucky."

"I know, baby. Your uncle said that he was going to read you a story, but is it ok if I read you one instead?"

"Sure and what is that," Madison asked, pointing to the teddy bear.

"This is for you," Calleigh said as she handed the teddy bear to the little girl.

"Thank you I'm going to name her Calleigh," Madison said with a smile as she cuddled up to the teddy bear and got ready to hear a story. Calleigh smiled at the image and picked up a book and began to read. She read for about fifteen minutes until she noticed that Madison had fallen asleep still holding the teddy bear tightly in her arms.

Horatio smiled at the image he saw when he walked into Madison's room. Calleigh was sitting on the bed gently stroking Madison's hair. The little girl was fast asleep clutching the teddy bear in her arms.

"She's out like a light," Calleigh whispered.

"Thank you for coming over, but you didn't have to."

"I know but I wanted to don't worry about it. How about we go into the living room so we don't wake her up?" Calleigh suggested, as she got up careful not to wake the sleeping child. Horatio just nodded and followed her out pulling the door part way shut behind them. Once they were settled in the living room with two sodas they began to watch the current episode of Law and Order and pick out the many things that were inaccurate about it.

All of a sudden Calleigh heard Madison coughing and crying in distress. Horatio jumped up from the couch and sprinted down the hall, Calleigh right on his heels.

"Madison, what's the matter, sweetheart?" Horatio asked as he knelt by the little girl's bed.

"I'm really really hot and my throat hurts worse then before. Every time I swallow my ears hurt," Madison said as tears slid down her face and she reached her arms out for her uncle to give her a hug. Horatio obliged and Calleigh rubbed soothing circles on her back. Then Calleigh put her hand on Madison's forehead.

"I'll be right back," Calleigh replied quietly to Horatio who was whispering soothing things into his nieces ear.

"It's on the bathroom sink," Horatio called out.

"Thanks Handsome," Calleigh called back as she spotted the thermometer. Calleigh walked back into the room and put the thermometer in Madison's mouth. After a few minutes it beeped. Calleigh took it out and turned to Horatio. "What was it before?"

"100.7," Horatio replied.

"It's now 101. I think we should try a warm bath and some ice-cream how does that sound, Maddy?" Calleigh asked. Madison just nodded and Calleigh glanced at Horatio. Horatio got the hint and left the room, giving the two girls some privacy. Calleigh helped Madison off with her hot PJ's and helped her into the tub.

"Is their anything I can do, cal?"

"Sure can you get out the ice-cream and make a bowl for when she gets out of the bath and can you get me an ice pack?"

"Sure I will," Horatio said. Finally after a comforting bath and some ice-cream Madison was tucked back into bed with an ice pack on her neck and a cool wet wash cloth on her forehead. Susie got home about fifteen minutes after Madison was tucked into bed for the second time.

"Oh hey Calleigh when did you come over?"

"It was around 7:30," Calleigh replied with a smile.

"How's my little angel?"

"She's doing ok. Her fever went up some, but Calleigh gave her a bath and we gave her ice-cream because her throat was hurting more. There are tissues and cough drops on her bedside table," Horatio said.

"Thanks you guys. I really appreciate it."

"Don't worry about it call me tomorrow and let me know how she is?" Horatio asked as he and Calleigh got up and he guided Calleigh to the door with a hand on the small of her back. Susie nodded and flashed them both a grateful smile. "Can I drive you home?" Horatio asked.

"No I'll be fine Horatio."

"At least let me follow you home so I can make sure your safe?"

"All right if you really want to," Calleigh relented as she climbed behind the wheel of her jeep. Horatio just smiled and got into his hummer. Horatio pulled up in front of Calleigh's house and walked her to the door.

"Thanks very much for helping out tonight I really appreciate it Calleigh."

"Don't worry about it. Maybe we can all go to the park when Madison is feeling better?"

"I think she would really like that. I will see you tomorrow."

"Ok see you tomorrow Handsome," Calleigh said as she leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek and then unlocked her door and walked into her apartment, leaving Horatio to drive home thinking about that kiss.

TBC?


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you ready to go to the park with Uncle Horatio and Calleigh?" Susie asked her daughter.

"

Yeah, I can't wait, Mommy. Miss Calleigh is very nice. She helped me feel bettr when I was sick. She makes Uncle Horatio smile lots to," Madison added.

"That's good," her mother replied. Conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. Madison ran to open it. "Ask who it is first, Maddy," Susie reminded.

"Who is it?"

"It's Uncle Horatio and Calleigh." Smiling broadly the little girl opened the door and tackled the two adults with huge hugs.

"I think someones happy to see us, what do you think Horatio?" Calleigh teased.

"I think you might be right," he agreed.

"Here's a juice box and and orange if she gets hungry," Susie said walking into the entry way.

"Thanks, we'll have her back after dinner if that's okay?" Horatio checked.

"It's perfect, be good, Maddy," her mother admonished.

"I will, Mommy. C'mon let's go!" she cried. Smiling the two CSI's followed the little girl out of the house and to the hummer. Opening the back door Horatio lifted the girl into the backseat and buckled her into the booster seat he had for her. Smiling at Calleigh over the roof of the car he climbed in behind the wheel and headed for the park he usually took Madison to. -------------------

"Miss Calleigh will you push me on the swings, please?" Madison asked as they reached the playground.

"Of course I will, but you don't have to call me Miss Calleigh. Calleigh or Cal is just fine.

"Okay, Calleigh. Let's go!" Madison cried grabbing the blonde's hand and dragging her to the swings.

"You comin' Handsome?" Calleigh asked.

"Think I'll sit here on the bench and watch for a bit. I'll join you in a few minutes." Nodding she started to push the five-year-old smiling at her giggles and shreeks.

"Calleigh?" Madison questioned.

"Yes, Maddy?"

"Do you like Uncle Horatio?"

"I do very much. He's very nice and kind."

"But do you like him like him?" Leave it to a five-year-old to make me face the fact that I'm in love with my boss, Calleigh thought.

"Yes I do like him, like him," she whispered softly.

"That's good cause he like likes you likes you to," the girl answered.

"What makes you say that he likes me like that?"

"He's always smilin' when you're around and when I ask about you his eyes go all googley as Mommy says." Calleigh laughed at the description.

"I'm not sure if he likes me like a boyfriend and girlfriend like each other but I'm glad to have him as my friendd."

"Do you want him to be your boyfriend?" Madison asked.

"I don't know, maybe," Calleigh answered. Madison smiled as her head bobbed in excitment.

"Do you like to swing Calleigh?"

"Yeah it's my favorite thing to do."

"Uncle Horatio!" Madison called. Standing from his place on the bench the lieutenant made his way over to the two girls.

"What can I do for you sweetheart?"

"You should push Calleigh on the swing. I'm gonna go slide on the slide."

"That's a wonderful idea. Stay where I can see you, though."

"I will," the redhead said jumping off her swing and running for the slide. "Make sure to push her real high," she instructed.

"I will," Horatio answered as he started pushing Calleigh who had sat down on the vacant swing.

"So what did you two talk about?" Horatio questioned.

"Oh, nothing much," Calleigh responded quickly. Turning he gazed into her eyes waiting for her to continue. "She asked me if I liked you as in boyfriend/girlfriend like."

"And what did you say?"

"I said I do," Calleigh whispered.

"Really?" Horatio questioned. By this time he'd stopped pushing her and was standing in front of her.

"Yes," she answered biting her lip.

"Did she say anything else?"

"She said you liked me like that to. She said when I'm around you smile and when she asks about me your eyes get all googley to use her mother's word." Blushing Horatio ducked his head.

"She's right I do like you," he admitted softly.

"Well then, what are we going to do about that?"

"This," he answered just before capturing her mouth in a kiss. The teasing voice of Madison drifted over to them.

"Uncle Horatio and Calleigh, sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes love, then comes marriage then comes a baby in a baby carriage." Both adults laughed and pulled apart.

"So we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Calleigh confirmed.

"Yes we are, ma'am." Just then a cry from Madison grabbed there attention. Looking up both adults rushed to her side. Madison ly crumpled on the ground holding her left arm. ---------------

"What happened, Maddy?" Horatio called gently.

"I fell off the slide and scraped my arm," she whimpered.

"How did you fall off the slide?" Calleigh wondered.

"I was standing at the top and slid down on my feet. I fell off when I got to the bottom.

"That wasn't a good choice, was it Madison?" Horatio scolded gently. The little girl shook her head.

"No it wasn't."

"You won't do it anymore, will you?" her uncle asked her.

"No, Uncle Horatio," she sniffled.

"Good girl." While they had been talking Calleigh was searching in her purse.

"Ah ha," she cried holding up a hand.

"What?" uncle and niece asked in unison.

"I found a band-aid, would you like me to put it on?" Madison nodded as he held her arm out for Calleigh. "There you go, all better." Glancing at his watch, Horatio noted the time.

"It's time for dinner, how about McDonalds?"

"Sounds good to me," Calleigh replied.

"Yes, please," Madison agreed.

"Well then, lets go," Horatio said standing up and grabbing each of their hands before heading for the car. The rest of the night went by uneventfully and before they knew it Madison had been dropped back off with her mom and Horatio had taken Calleigh back to her apartment.

"Would you like to come in?" Calleigh invited.

"I'd love to." Settling on the couch they each enjoyed a glass of wine as they watched a made-for-tv movie. Lifting her glass, Calleigh said,

"To new beginnings."

"To new beginnings," Horatio repeated.

Finished.

A/n, I know it's literally been forever since I wrote anything on this story and I'm sooooooo sorry. All I can say is writers block. Do you want more with Madison and these two? If so let me know.


End file.
